Magnetic (or magneto-resistive) random access memory (MRAM) is a non-volatile random access memory technology that could potentially replace the dynamic random access memory (DRAM) as the standard memory for computing devices. The use of MRAM as a non-volatile RAM will eventually allow for “instant on” systems that come to life as soon as the system is turned on, thus saving the amount of time needed for a conventional PC, for example, to transfer boot data from a hard disk drive to volatile DRAM during system power up.
A magnetic memory element (also referred to as a tunneling magneto-resistive, or TMR device) includes a structure having ferromagnetic layers separated by a non-magnetic layer (barrier), and arranged into a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). Digital information is stored and represented in the memory element as directions of magnetization vectors in the magnetic layers. More specifically, the magnetic moment of one magnetic layer (also referred to as a reference layer) is fixed or pinned, while the magnetic moment of the other magnetic layer (also referred to as a “free” layer) may be switched between the same direction and the opposite direction with respect to the fixed magnetization direction of the reference layer. The orientations of the magnetic moment of the free layer are also known as “parallel” and “antiparallel” states, wherein a parallel state refers to the same magnetic alignment of the free and reference layers, while an antiparallel state refers to opposing magnetic alignments therebetween.
Depending upon the magnetic state of the free layer (parallel or antiparallel), the magnetic memory element exhibits two different resistance values in response to a voltage applied across the tunnel junction barrier. The particular resistance of the TMR device thus reflects the magnetization state of the free layer, wherein resistance is “low” when the magnetization is parallel, and “high” when the magnetization is antiparallel. Accordingly, a detection of changes in resistance allows a MRAM device to provide information stored in the magnetic memory element (i.e., a read operation). In addition, a MRAM cell is written to through the application of a bi-directional current in a particular direction, in order to magnetically align the free layer in a parallel or antiparallel state.
MRAM devices, like semiconductor devices in general, are continually becoming smaller in size and require manufacturing processes that are capable of producing these devices. Alignment techniques are implemented during manufacturing processes in order to ensure correct alignment of the various layers within semiconductor devices. Typically, alignment marks are utilized in the layers to help align the various features.
In the context of MRAM devices, the MTJ stacks require extremely smooth substrates for deposition thereon, in order to create a near-planar tunnel barrier such that the very small coherence lengths of the spin-polarized electrons will be uniform across the device. Since this MTJ stack is non-transparent to light, the lithography on top of this layer requires topographic (rather than material contrast) features for alignment and overlay measurement through the layer. Because the underlying layer is typically chemically mechanically polished (CMP) as a final step before MTJ stack deposition, conventional alignment mark formation in this regard also typically leaves slurry residue from smoothing CMP operations within the alignment mark topography. Such residue particles are difficult to remove in a clean manner.